


peace is where you are (but love is where he is)

by finkzydrate



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, past mario/marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkzydrate/pseuds/finkzydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is in love with Mario. Mats is in love with Neven. They're both lonely and the only solace they get is when they're together</p>
            </blockquote>





	peace is where you are (but love is where he is)

**Author's Note:**

> second of my tumblr prompts, it was pretty much a Marco/Mats whatever oneshot. i love making my characters just as sad as i am, i'm sorry
> 
> edit: this fic has been translated in Chinese by the great [Cody_GO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_GO/pseuds/Cody_GO) and it can be found [here](http://codygordon.lofter.com/post/431ccb_18cee63)

Marco wasn't sure which of the following made his night worse: 1) losing at home to Bayern of all teams or 2) Mario scoring one of the goals and just in general, Mario's presence. He hugged him briefly after it was all done, but nothing else. He didn't want the brunet's sympathy especially after how things ended between them. He could still hear Mario's words, minutes before walking out of Marco's apartment and then going to Munich without coming to see him again, like Marco was dead to him, a chapter of his life that was read and finished, never to be opened again.

_I'm sorry, but we're done._

Marco repeated the words over and over in his mind while driving to the only place where he knew he wouldn't feel so lost and empty. He went over to the only place which made sense, in a very odd and unexpected way, in his mind.

He parked carelessly, quickly locking his car and jogging towards the door of the house. He knocked twice, regretting already not calling first. It wasn't too late, but maybe he was asleep already.

The moment he opened the door and Marco looked at him - all wild curly disheveled hair, warm BVB hoodie and pajama pants, he knew that he did the right thing, coming here. The sight of Mats looking so relaxed and warm and sleepy made Marco lose some of the tension he was still feeling.

"Oh, Marco," Mats said, not really surprised to find Marco waiting on the other side of the door. "Come in, come in."

The blond followed him quietly inside, only stopping to take off his shoes in the hallway. Mats led him slowly to the living room, still limping because of his injury, where they sat on the sofa, the TV was on mute and Mats' phone buzzing constantly on the glass table that was in front of the sofa, was the only sound disturbing the silence. 

"I saw the match, I'm sorry for the loss," Mats sighed, running a hand over his face and rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I wish I was with you guys on the pitch instead of sitting uselessly on my sofa, unable to help out."

"Don't. I wish I could've been at home watching, instead of playing. It was humiliating," Marco finally spoke without looking at Mats, gaze focused on his hands, which were nervously intertwined in his lap.

"I saw you spoke to Mario. How are you?"

"No, we didn't speak. We just pretended to be the great friends we once were for the public," the blond puffed and looked over at Mats who was curled up on the other edge of the sofa, swimming in his clothes, seeming so small and tired to Marco. Mats was the stronger one of them, he wasn't supposed to look as lost as Marco felt most of the days. "What about Neven? Have you heard from him, how is he?" The blond moved over next to Mats and rested his head on the brunet's shoulder. Mats wrapped his arm around Marco and pulled him closer, getting more comfortable.

"He's fine, I guess. Doesn't really speak much. I asked him if he wanted me to go visit him after the surgery, but he refused," Mats sighed, picking on a thread on the blond's shirt. "He's so stubborn sometimes, I'm so sick of him always pretending to be strong and in control of everything. He can afford to be the weak one sometimes, you know?"

"Maybe he's just too proud, maybe he doesn't want you to see him in a hospital bed," Marco shrugged, not sure how to begin to explain to Mats that some people didn't know how to be anything but strong. Neven could overcome any injury, any surgery sadly without Mats' help. 

"You're right, plus this isn't about me, it's about him and I'm making it about me again, I'm so self-centered," Marco chuckled and nudged him in the side, because yeah, he was self-centered, but that was Mats' charm and Marco wouldn't have him any other way. "Wait, see, we are talking about me again, tell me about Mario."

"There's nothing to tell. He's still an asshole, nothing has changed."

"But you still care about him, don't you," it wasn't even a question, Mats left it hanging in the air as a statement that didn't require an answer.

"Just as much as you care about Neven," Marco looked up at the brunet. "Do you...er, intend to ever tell him?"

"No, it's pointless," Mats shook his head vigorously.

"Well, look at us - a bunch of pathetic lovesick losers," the blond chuckled humorlessly again. "I'm hung up on someone who doesn't want me anymore and you're hung up on someone who has no idea about your feelings. What's next? We start a TV show to help people not end up like us in their 20s?"

Mats stayed quiet for a moment as if he hadn't heard Marco at all, but then he started laughing out of the blue like this was the funniest joke he'd heard in a while and the blond joined him. It was a carefree and comforting moment, which reminded them exactly why they trusted and loved each other in their very own ways.

"We're not that pathetic, though, we have each other. You know that if we end up being all alone at the age of 40, I'd be there for you. We can get married and adopt dogs," Mats laughed again and looked down at Marco, who was all curled up around him by now - hand over his stomach, head on his shoulder, warm breath on his neck. Marco's presence was so comforting and familiar that Mats found himself feeling like he could fall asleep just like that.

"I wish I loved you instead of Mario, Mats. You deserve it," he looked up once again and pecked Mats' lips in a chaste kiss.

Mats smiled at him after Marco put his head back on the brunet's shoulder. He didn't answer him because Marco knew already. "So, you're staying over tonight, right?"

"Sure, I'm in no condition to drive anyways."

"Good, let's go to bed, then. I'm beat," Mats got up carefully and pulled Marco to his feet too, leading him by the hand to the big bedroom in which they'd lay down wrapped around each other and forget about their weaknesses and heartaches at least for the night.


End file.
